


Crash

by cathcer1984



Series: It Starts with Pride [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Bigotry & Prejudice, Bottom Derek Hale, Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Sort Of, derek hale comes out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Derek tells Stiles he loves him. And things go pretty badly from there.





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the end of the Laura/Derek interactions.

Derek couldn't believe how great his relationship with Stiles was. They had dinner with the Sheriff once a week, they went out on dates in public and held hands and kissed.

When Derek went away for work they text a lot, Stiles more than Derek and they talked over the phone once or twice a day. He knew it was going to get harder when Stiles went away to college but Derek could travel easier and it wouldn't be the end of them.

As the weather got cooler Stiles had decided on UCLA, they were having their last date before he moved for good. Derek hand his arm around Stiles' shoulders pulling him in for a kiss, their smiles getting in the way. "I can't believe I just wasted two hours of my life watching that movie."

"Don't front, Derek. You know you loved it, really." Stiles laughed brightly as Derek bit lightly at his earlobe.

"I love you." Derek said laughingly and then froze. Stiles stiffened in his arms. Pulling back Derek looked carefully at him, Stiles' cheeks were red and his eyes bright and he was as beautiful as ever. "Uh- I mean. No, you know what I mean it. I'm totally in love with you."

"Shut up," Stiles said and Derek's heart stopped. "Shut up and let me kiss you." Derek loved when Stiles took his face in those big hands of his, he loved the way Stiles stroked his thumbs over his beard. Derek closed his eyes as Stiles kissed him, he was happy. So, so happy. 

"Derek?"

The voice broke through his contentment and he pulled away from Stiles to turn towards the speaker. His body went ice cold with fear.

"What are you doing? Who's he?"

Derek closed his eyes again hoping she would go away. "Derek!" She shouted again, her voice loud and harsh.

"Hey, I don't care who you are lady but give him some space." Stiles tightened his arms around Derek and he felt safe, for a moment. "You want to get out of here?"

"Yeah, I can't be here right now. I can't talk to her." He opened his eyes to see Stiles frowning at him.

"Okay," Stiles pulled away enough to twine their fingers together and he started to lead the way to the jeep. Unfortunately they had to pass _her_ as they went and she reached out to touch Derek's arm. He flinched away.

"Derek-" her voice broke with hurt. "Can't you talk to me? I- is this why you don't come home?"

Derek looked at her face, tears were streaming down her cheeks and Derek felt the crushing realization that she was sad for him, she pitied him for loving a man. How could he have gone from being so happy to being so miserable. "Don't. Don't talk to me. I don't even want to know why you're here."

"I came to see you."

Stiles held tightly to Derek's hand and it was the only bit of warmth he felt. "Bullshit. I've been out here for eight years and you've never visited before, and I don't even give a fuck why you've come here now. Just go back to New York."

He turned and harshly pulled Stiles away. A few minutes later they were in the jeep, Stiles started the engine but didn't move. "Who is she?"

"My sister. Laura." Derek clenched his jaw, his eyes burned. He hated his family knowing that they hated a large part of him. "She's a lawyer and next in the Hale dynasty to go into conservative politics."

"She, uh, she didn't look surprised. More upset that you wouldn't-"

"Just drive the fucking car Stiles or I will walk. I'm not talking about this." Derek crossed his arms and glared out the window as Stiles started to drive to Derek's loft. he wasn't stupid, Laura had had the same upbringing as him, the only right way to live was to go to college, get a job, get a wife, have 2.4 children with a picket fence and a dog. Derek knew he was never going to be the kind of son they wanted, so he left for college and he didn't go back.

"Do you want me to stay?" Stiles' voice was gentle.

"I'm not going to be good company. Just go home." Derek sighed and got out of the car. He heard Stiles' door open and shut and his footsteps following him to his door. "I thought you were going home.," Derek whispered as Stiles tugged him into a hug.

"You didn't answer my question. Pushing me away isn't a 'yes I want to be alone'." Stiles cupped Derek face so they were looking at each other. "I don't want to end tonight on a rough note. But if you honestly don't want me here then I will go. So I'm going to ask you again: do you want me to stay?"

"Yes," Derek whispered. Relief flooded through him as Stiles smiled gently.

"Then let's get to bed, I want to worship you tonight."

Derek opened the door and let Stiles take care about getting them ready for bed, he could forget the horror of his sister's visit while Stiles took care of him, laid him out and caressed every inch of his body. He floated in bliss as Stiles opened him up gently on his fingers, kissing his mouth and chest and hips.

He was gasping out as Stiles slid inside, filling him up. They moved together, a gentle sort of rhythm that built to an orgasm that left Derek feeling boneless. Stiles cleaned him up with a damp cloth and curled into his chest. Derek fell asleep knowing that he was loved, by the best man in the world.


End file.
